Slowly
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Tim and Cassie have a fight, will they be able to make up? Where will this take their relationship, for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:  
Hey everyone, hope you're having an awesome day! Thanks for clickin' on this story! It's my first fic ever and I thought I'd edit it and post it once more so that it's not as horrible as it was before. I, myself, don't like it very much, but maybe you will._

 _Started 9th of March, 2017_  
 _Ended 22nd of March, 2017_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice._  
 _Warning: Extreme cringe that my 11yr-old-self wrote ahead, you've been warned._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a rainy afternoon at Mount Justice, and Robin was sitting in the lounge, his head bowed with a disappointed and angry expression on his face. Nightwing had made him the leader for a mission, earlier, and it had failed, so naturally, Tim was disappointed and put out for failing.

Presently Cassie walked in happily looking for Garfield, skipping lightly. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on Tim. She frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong.

"Robin, are you okay?" She asked, worry in her tone as she hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. She was genuinely concerned. He glanced at her.

Secretly she had a little crush on Robin unknown to most because she was good at hiding her with a bubbly expression and obliviousness.

"..."

No response. Cassie bit her lip, "Come on, RObin, it wasn't so bad. Everyone makes mistak-"

Tim rolled his eyes, shaking her hand off. "Could you go annoy someone else?" He interrupted bitterly. His words were venom.

Cassie scowled at him, "Well, _sorry_ for _worrying_ about you," She huffed sarcastically, before flying to the couch and plopping herself down on it, crossing her arms, her good mood ruined.

Tim sighed under his breath. He hadn't meant to snap at her so harshly, her intentions were sincere, and only wishing to lift his spirits.

Still, he didn't bother doing anything, and simply stood up and stormed to his room, disregarding Cassie, and not offering any apologetic gesture.

Cassie muttered something under her breath, and angrily smashed her fist into the couch in frustration, forgetting about her superhuman strength.

"Ooops!" She gasped, yanking her arm out, and getting a handful of stuffing with it. No one was in the mode today.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few days later..._

Robin was looking through his binoculars at a certain warehouse. Reports indicated that one of the 'The Lights' members were in there, planning something big.

Nightwing gave the mission to Robin specifically stating that it was a stealth mission, giving them no permission to engage the enemies at all. Robin was leading a three squad group consisting of Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and himself.

Nightwing specifically gave him the leader position in order for him to gain more experience in the field. Deep deep down, everyone knew Nightwing couldn't be the leader forever, leaving Robin the next logical choice.

"There are no suspicious activities that I can spot," stated Robin, looking through the binoculars at the warehouse not far from them.

"Well, we can't stay here all night, Boy Wonder," Wonder Girl muttered, glancing around, impatiently.

Tim did not reply and kept observing the warehouse. "Beast Boy, do what you do," he said finally, looking at Beastboy with a short nod.

Beast Boy nodded back, "What do you want me to do, Robin?" he asked, looking at Tim with an inquiring face.

"I want you to morph into something as small as possible, get inside the warehouse and let me know of the surroundings, I can't see much from this position,"

Beast Boy nodded once more, and quickly turned into a small bird and flew away, leaving only Cassie with Tim.

"Sooo... What do you want me to do?" she asked, hoping to destroy anyone from The Light.

"Nothing, for now, I want you to be on stand in case anything happens to BB," replied Robin in his authoritative way.

Cassie gave a short grunt and secretly glared at him, _'This guy has no idea what he's doing. I wonder why Nightwing chose him to lead this mission,'_ she thought, frowning at Robin's back, _'Honestly, if I was leading, that insane clown would be on his feet begging for mercy after I'm done interrogating him!'_

Beast Boy examined his surroundings. He was in a place that looked like any warehouse: Filled with junk and materials that were for business purposes.

"Beast Boy to Robin. The area is clear, I don't find anything suspicious. However I can make a rendezvous spot for you guys to enter," He whispered through the communication link.

Robin pursed his lips, "Robin to Beast Boy, our mission is clear. Stay hidden and don't get caught get back here so we can continue to-"

"Beast Boy, we're coming in. Meet us at the rendezvous point so we can finish quicker," Cassie interrupted, ignoring Tim.

Robin stared at her in shock and gave her a quick 'bat glare', but Cassie didn't see or care, as she began to head to the designated point, leaving Robin no choice but to follow her.

"Cassie this isn't a good idea, it can sabotage the mission!" Robin said as loud as he could, trying to hold her back.

"Don't worry Robin; we got this covered, besides, the quicker we can confirm that there is nothing there, the quicker we get out of here." Cassie hissed back, quickly walking away.

Robin again gave her a 'bat glare' and followed her, shaking his head.

When they reached the point, the three heroes decided to examine their surroundings a bit more, hoping to find something. They opened a door with a lot of weapons displayed on the walls.

"Th-the Light must've been pretty busy," Cassie whispered, bending down to examine the different type of weapons.

"Don't touch anything guys, I'm going to call it in and ask Nightwing and the League," Tim ordered, causing Cassie to raise her eyebrow,

"Why should you call them? With my strength, your gadgets and Beast Boys powers, we can take this place down!" she said, confidentially looking at Robin.

"Still... I don't want to take any risks. There could be..."

Tim's voice trailed off when he heard clashes coming from Wonder Girls side. He watched her destroy rows of weapons with her bare hands and witnessed Beast Boy starting to do the same.

Tim sighed. He hated this side of Wonder Girl at times.

As Wondergirl and Beast Boy kept doing damage, an alarm went off through the entire ware house. Robin spun around and glared at Wondergirl, causing the girl to look around nervously. Beast Boy soon stopped and started to panic as the alarm went off.

The trio heard a familiar sinister cackle behind them.

"Well, well, well. Look what Birdboy has brought here today for Uncle J! Wonder Bread and Monkey Boy!" Joker laughed at his joke and looked at the heroes, rubbing his hands maliciously.

"Oh look, Birdbrain, you're in for a surprise! You destroyed these weapons which belonged to my friends, The Light. You see kids, Uncle J can't leave without giving his surprise, one that goes...BOOOOOM!" he continued with an evil smirk.

"20 seconds to get out! See you later Birdbrain!" the Joker pressed a button which would automatically destroy the whole warehouse, and ran away laughing.

Tim looked around in terror as the countdown began. "Wonder Girl, get us out of here!" He yelled.

No longer disobeying his orders, she swooped him up and flew out of the warehouse through the top, Beast Boy following as a hawk.

As soon as the heroes were at a far enough place, they watched the warehouse explode, with terror in their eyes.

Everyone was very silent especially Cassie. Beast Boy looked away, not able to look at Robin after the failure of the mission but Cassie looked at Robin with sadness, regret, and fear in her eyes.

"Robin I-" Cassie started, worriedly.

"Don't talk to me," Robin cut her off, causing her to flinch and look away with guilt.

"Why... Why did you- do you disobey me so many times? Do you not trust me to lead this team or something Cassie? D-do you hate me or something?!" Robin asked, firmly but with a tiny hint of sadness.

Cassie couldn't bring herself to face Tim. He was scary at times and she felt terrible for hurting him. Tim sighed turned away, pressing a finger to the communicator in his ear.

"Robin to Nightwing, do you copy?"

He waited a few moments until Nightwing replied, "This is Nightwing, how did the mission go?" Nightwing asked, hoping for good results.

Tim glanced at Garfield and Cassie, and sighed, "The mission was a failure, we found weapons of mass destruction that gave us many links to The Light. I got carried away and ordered my squad to attack without thinking of the consequences." Robin reported, looking anywhere but at his teammates.

Cassie stared at Tim in shock; she had the look of complete sadness and guilt in her eyes. He just took all the blame.

"All the evidence is gone and there may have been several causalities in the explosion." Tim finished.

After a few moments, Nightwing replied with a little sigh, "Copy that, I'm sending the bioship to your location. We need to have a meeting immediately, Nightwing out."

Tim sighed once more and quietly boarded the bioship as soon as it arrived a couple of minutes after his conversation with Nightwing.

The ride back to the cave was very silent, Cassie looking at Robin the whole time but not saying a word knowing it would be worse if she did. She couldn't how stupid she had been, letting her stubborn head get the best of her.

It cost the mission, and Robin might have been in serious trouble.

As soon as the bioship landed, Robin followed Nightwing with uttering a word to anyone else.

Cassie watched him go with sadness in her eyes and put her arms around her in act of hugging herself. M'gann and Garfield soon left, as well, M'gann silently asking her younger brother what had happened, a sober expression on her face.

Cassie dropped to her knees, unable to bear anything any longer. Regret, guilt and sadness overcame her, and she felt horrible.

After a few moments, Batgirl walked by, looking for M'gann when she saw Cassie bent over, sitting on the floor, a very distraught expression on her face. She had heard about the mission from Nightwing, and her eyes softened at the sight of her younger teammate.

"Cassie are you alright? What's the matter?" she asked gently, walking over to her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

Cassie gave Barbara a very sad look and Barabara quickly put her arms around the younger girl. Putting her head on Barbara's shoulder, Cassie burst out rivers of tears.

"I messed up Barbara... I didn't listen to Robin and caused our mission to get ruined! I think I also got him in serious trouble! He took the blame for _everything_!" Cassie said between sobs.

"It's okay, Cass, it's okay... Robin's fine, he won't get in trouble," Barbara said, wishing to calm Cassie. She laughed lightly, "It was just a mission,"

Just then, M'gann, coming into the room stopped abruptly at the doorway her eyes wide in surprise when she saw both of her friends sitting on the floor of the mission room, and Barbara's arms around a very troubled looking Cassie.

' _What's going on? Is Cassie okay?'_ M'gann asked quickly, putting up a telepathic link with Batgirl, ' _Is something wrong?'_

Barbara felt her martian friend's presence in the room, and shot her a sheepish smile, ' _She's fine, M'gann...just a problem they had in their mission. I told Dick not to give it to them, it was too hard, anyway,'_ she replied, feeling sympathetic towards Cassie.

She knew Cassie hadn't been in the team long enough to know everything they did, and it wasn't her fault the mission went wrong. She had been doing her best and tried to do what was right.

' _Oh, will she be alright?'_ M'gann asked, _'Wait, let me read her thoughts...maybe I can make her feel better?'_

Batgirl scrunched her eyebrows together, _'I don't think that's a very good idea, M'gann... but sure,'_ she agreed hesitantly, just as Cassie pulled back, looking sheepishly at Batgirl.

' _I was so stupid...why can't I just listen to him? Ugh. I'm a horrible person, why couldn't I just have listened? We weren't on good terms as it is...now he's going to hate me...'_ Cassie thought, oblivious to the fact that M'gann was listening.

M'gann's eyes widened slightly when she heard what Cassie was thinking, "That's not true, Cassie," she said, walking up to the two girls, "He won't hate you,"

Cassie's eyes widened, "Wait! How did you do tha - hey! Stay out of my head," she broke off, half glaring at sheepish M'gann.

"Cassie, it's okay," Barbara cut in, "He'll forgive you. You're taking this too hard, it was just a small mistake,"

* * *

 _OMG KILL ME NOW! This is so freakin pathetic...why the hell am I posting this here again?! AHHH.._

 _See ya,  
the very embarrassed author is out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing closed the door behind him as Robin came into the conference room. There were a lot of things going through both their minds at the moment. Nightwing thought how to correctly approach Tim's failure, while Tim thought how severe the consequences are.

"Tim, I know how you feel, you feel terrible that the mission didn't go the way you planned and you made some unnecessary risks to those around you." Dick began, and Tim looked away; he didn't want to face Dick because of the results of the mission.

It was a feeling of disappointment and shame and Tim felt like he couldn't live up to the name 'Robin, the Boy Wonder', thus leaving him pondering about super hero life.

"But it's okay, no one is perfect in this world. Your failure in the mission wasn't as bad as mine were back then," Dick said and gave a short laugh, "You should've seen how it was when we first saw Gar - uh...sorry, I'm getting carried away."

Tim looked at him with a confused look, wondering why he wasn't being seriously scolded or something like that.

Dick went up to Tim and put a hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be okay Tim, this is what I meant about 'Getting your feet wet'. It's all in the experience, Dude." Nightwing said, patting Tim's back in a brotherly way.

Tim gave a sigh of relief and sat down on a chair. "Dick... Being in this kind of work is questionable and stressing." Tim said with a sigh.

Dick looked at him, unsure of where Tim was leading this, and hoping it wasn't for the worst.

"But, I know that there are huge rewards in what we do. We can watch life continue, and watch everything co-exist peacefully together," He said, giving Dick a determined look.

He gave a smile and stood up straight in order to prepare to leave.

"Thanks Dick for the advice, and for... Not doubting me." Tim said

"Anytime, Tim" Dick replied, grinning at his adopted brother.

Tim nodded and smiled as he headed out of the door, gesturing to Nightwing that he will see him later.

Tim walked through the base, noticing that quite some time had passed since they arrived at the base. It was also late, almost two am, probably indicating that everyone had gone home, or was in bed.

As he walked through the cave, Tim couldn't help but think about Wonder Girl. He didn't understand why she behaved like she behaved on a small mission. He also couldn't understand why he took the blame for everything, maybe it was from instinct or leadership?

When Tim reached his room, he quickly changed out of his uniform. There weren't many things in his room because he usually went home at night. Tim put on casual clothes, a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. It wasn't much but it made him look normal and comfortable while sleeping.

After he changed, he lay down in bed trying to get a good sleep and forget about the failed mission. He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard a soft knock on his door, he thought he was dreaming and ignored the knock.

After a little while, he heard a knock again, this time a little sharper. "Who's there?" He asked, wondering who would bother him at this time.

"It's Cassie... Can I talk to you please Robin?" she sounded so sad, guilty and innocent, which was very unlike her, and it tugged a little at Tim's heart.

He sighed, put on his sunglasses and pressed the light opening the door to see Cassie, standing alone in the dark hall way.

"Hey... Come in, it's dark out there." He gestured for her to come in which she did, but with caution because she was a little frightened of Boy Wonder, and it was the first time she went into a boy's room.

He watched her come in, and as soon as she stepped into the lit room, he could see a tear streak going down her cheek. It was barely visible, but Tim saw it and bit his lip a little, his eyes softening.

He closed the door and watched Cassie glanced around the room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he said bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Cassie looked at him with sincerity and said with a little sigh, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior tonight..." Cassie now, avoided eye contact with him, thinking it would make things more awkward if she did.

It didn't help her cause because Tim continued to stare at her. Deep down, he had already accepted her apology, even if she wasn't going to apologize at all.

Even though she annoyed him sometimes and seriously went against his orders in missions, she was still a teammate and he wanted to protect her and Beast Boy from any harsh punishment that may be given to them. He wanted to be a responsible leader and person, even if it meant him getting in trouble.

"I accept your apology, Cassie," Tim said as Cassie looked at him with small joy in her eyes, "But I don't know if I would want to be in the same squad as you again." He added. His words were different from how he'd usually speak to someone, but it wasn't because he wanted to be rude, it was just awkward for him, being around Cassie. As they had many small arguments. Tim hoped that was the reason for all the awkward words, and not something _else_.

Cassie looked at him with an almost hurt expression but quickly changed it to an unreadable one. "Y-you want me to stay out of your way th-then?" She hoped he didn't hear her stammer but he did.

"I don't know, Cass-" Robin started, slowly but Cassie cut in,

"Look I know what I did was wrong, and I will try to make it up to you somehow, I want to gain your trust Robin, even if it may take a while."

Tim looked at her and listened as she continued,"You did a great thing for covering me up today, I really appreciate it... and... I would like it if we were on friendlier terms?" Cassie said with hope in her eyes. Tim crossed his arms and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine! I accept your proposal since you said it so... nicely.." he said with a small smile.

Cassie gave a short laugh and gave a Tim a look of joy. "I have to ask you though, why did you cover up for me?" Cassie asked, curiosity filling her mind as soon as the guilt left.

"I wanted to protect you guys and seem like a responsible person for taking the blame, even if it wasn't my fault." He replied slowly.

Cassie went straight up to him and hugged him right away. "Thank you! It was very sweet of you to do so!"

Tim was very surprised at first by the sudden hug, but hugged her awkwardly back, which Cassie, thank lord, he thought, didn't notice.

"Yeah... you're welcome." Tim managed to say, breaking a part from Cassie.

"Well! That's all I wanted to get off my chest!" Cassie said, with a big sigh of relief and a short giggle.

Tim gave her a short laugh too and then began to look at her secretly. He began to notice how cute she looked when she was distressed and how, well, attractive she was when in a caring mood or in general. It never really hit him until she hugged him and proclaimed her inner thoughts about his actions.

"Soo, guess I'll see you tomorrow, Boy Wonder?" Cassie asked as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Cassie..." Tim replied following her.

"Hey! Maybe we can do something tomorrow, you know, team bonding!" Cassie said quickly.

Tim thought about it for a moment, "Why not?" he thought to himself. "Sure... I'll check my schedule," Tim replied.

"Great! I'm glad we're on good terms now. See you tomorrow Robin!" Cassie said, with a smile and a little wink, walking down the corridor to her room. Tim raised an eyebrow and replied to her 'good night' before closing the door.

Then Tim proceeded to lie down in bed, thinking about the turn of events that just happened and where this would lead relationship with Cassie, either for good or bad.

As time flew by, Tim began to drift off to sleep, thinking about what was planned the next day with Wonder Girl.

* * *

 _Oh lord...this is so weird... ahh.. don't read more, for your sake_ and _mine._

 _I felt so weird editing this LOL._


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7 am in the morning when Cassie began to stir in her sleep. Today was the day she was going to try and bond a little with Boy Wonder; at least that's what she intended to do. The talk with him last night made her ponder about her actions a little more. She wondered if she should try to tone down and become a good teammate to the rest of 'The Team'.

Sitting up, Cassie yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Even if she was hanging out with Robin today, she didn't know what to do. She remembered she had used the words 'team' and 'bonding', while suggesting the idea to Robin.

While she dressed Cassie stared at the view that her window displayed, observing the beach and the beautiful scenery. Just like that, she got a perfect idea.

She finished dressing, and hastily rushed outside.

Cassie first went to Robin's room, knocking on the door gently so she wouldn't bother him. When he opened the door, she saw Tim was in his shades and the previous clothes she saw him wear last night.

Blushing, Cassie smiled at him and thought it was funny to see Tim looking all messy in the morning.

"So... I'm here to tell you what I got the perfect idea of what to do today!" Tim looked at her, there wasn't a display of emotion on his face because it was early and he was wearing shades.

He looked questingly at her, rubbing his eyes sleepily, "Cassie... Give me 15 minutes to get ready.. see you in the entertainment room." And with that Tim closed the door.

When Cassie reached the entertainment room, she saw Bart, Jamie and Garfield playing video games, Bart mumbling how unfair the game is and Gar, shouting in glee.

Jamie just sat there watching the two argue.

"Hey guys, wanna hang out with me and Robin today?" Cassie asked sneaking up behind them.

"Ahhh!" Bart and Garfield screamed, unlike Jamie, who saw her coming,

"Sure! What are we doing?" Garfield asked.

"Wait for Robin to come, and then I'll tell you guys," Cassie replied, smiling at her friends.

"Sure! Let's live life! "Bart cried, punching the air over-excitedly.

Presently, Tim walked into the room, "Guys! What's all the noise about," he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Robin! These three are coming too, and we're going to... the beach!" Cassie exclaimed, making the trio, playing video games get up, all liking the idea of going to the beach.

"Let's go! By the way, Cassie, don't sneak up on us like that, I'd see you with a bat sometime!"

Cassie blushed and Tim rubbed the back of his neck nervously, both avoiding eye contact,

"No, I meant, 'like' not 'with'!" Bart corrected quickly but Garfield nodded slyly.

"You didn't need to fix that, Bart. I do think they would be the perfect couple, don't you?" Gar smirked, high fiving Jaime.

"ENOUGH!" Cassie cried, turning crimson in embarrassment. "Let's go change!" she said with a smile, she left as the boys did the same. "Boy, that was awkward!" She thought.

Tim crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expected the trio to come, he sort of wished it would be just Cassie, but team bonding was important so he liked it, but didn't like the fact that they were going to the beach, he rarely ever went, but he changed into a pair of red, black and yellow shorts, put a towel around his neck and followed the rest of the boys back to the entertainment room, they had balls, towels, picnic baskets etc.

The entire group was there except Cassie, and since she was a girl, it was understood she might take longer. After ten minutes, which seemed forever to the boys, she came out with a red, black and yellow bikini on with a towel wrapped around her neck.

The whole group stared at her as if she had come from heaven, and one person, in particular, stood with his mouth partly open, and even with his shades on, he couldn't resist looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Cassie blushed as it suddenly got awkward and she noticed the guys were staring at her, especially Robin.

"Is everything alright guys?"

Garfield snapped out of his short daze and nodded, "Yeah, yeah! Everything is fine, let's go to the beach guys!" he exclaimed quickly, nudging Bart and Jaime to follow him and they passed Robin, shooting sly smiles at his still dazed face.

Tim stood there, staring a bit before fixing his straightening his posture.

Cassie, at this point, was quite flustered that he was staring at her, but started walking. As she walked past him, she gave him an attractive look, inattentively,

"Come on, Boy Wonder, you're going to miss the fun if you keep standing there!" She said as she smiled then ran off to the beach.

Tim slightly shook his head and smiled to himself. At first, he hadn't wanted to the beach, now he did, maybe it was because of a certain blonde? Tim shook his head again, smiling, he ran to the beach after Cassie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: My weird 11-year-old self wrote some cringy things in this chapter.._

* * *

Team bonding that was the goal of all five members on the beach, enjoying themselves. Bart and Garfield were making sandcastles, Jamie was talking to the 'sarcb', Cassie lying down on her stomach, trying to get a tan, while Tim was just lazily lying down, not worrying about a single thing.

Occasionally, Tim would glance over at Cassie, and take in the wonderful features her body had, truly admiring her from afar. He wondered how he suddenly began to ponder about her and why he started to feel a little odd in the presence of Wonder Girl.

While he was in his thoughts, Cassie held up a bottle of sun tan lotion in front of his face, causing him snap out of his daze and look at her, confused.

"Uh... What's the bottle for?" Tim asked her, seriously thinking she wouldn't ask him to rub lotion on her.

Being a teenage boy with hormones, he couldn't help but think about the many scenarios in his mind.

"Oh I just thought you needed some for yourself, you look kind of pale, Robin." Tim mentally sighed and took the bottle from her hand.

"Thanks, Cassie, for umm, being considerate of my skin tone," he said awkwardly. She smiled, not noticing his awkward tone, and returned to her position.

' _Well, I guess it's too good to be true, I bet it would feel great to massage- DAMN, cut it out, Tim! You're a bat, ignore your stupid thoughts! Besides? Why would Cassie ever feel that way about me?_ ' He thought, as he secretly shook his head and began applying the lotion

Cassie turned to watch him sideways, secretly observing him, thank goodness he wasn't watching, thank goodness!

She watched him apply lotion to his body and thought, and seriously thought to herself. Robin is a good looking guy. He was very fit from the training he received from Nightwing and Batman leaving her with a good view...

' _Robin is a good looking guy... All that training does wonders for him, can't believe I didn't notice before!'_ Cassie smiled to herself and blushed when Robin turned to look at her

"Is anything wrong Cassie?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, nothing... But hey! It's time to have some fun!" Cassie exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her with wary, amused expressions on their faces. She suddenly grabbed Tim by the hand. Tim blushed at the contact and shifted uncomfortably, causing the other boys to snicker.

Cassie started running towards the water, much to Tim's surprise.

When they got closer, Cassie stopped, causing Tim to bump into her bare body, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Cassie?!" Tim exclaimed.

After he asked that question, he no longer felt sand underneath the feet, but water surrounding his whole body.

Cassie laughed when she saw Tim's expression; it was surprised and looked hilarious.

"Oh! I got you good Robin! You didn't even see-"

Before she finished her sentence she was dropped into the water in seconds. Coming to the surface of the water, she turned around to see Bart high fiving Robin.

"Oh Bart, I see how it is!" Cassie shouted, giggling as she swam around.

"Oh come on Cass! That was revenge on dropping poor Robin into the water!" Bart replied, laughing.

The team played games and swam for a while, then Garfield, signaled, Bart and Jamie for a prank!

Tim and Cassie swam side by side, enjoying the cool water; the trio had disappeared while Tim and Cassie were deep in thought about each other.

 _'I'm sooo glad we're in good terms! Robin is such a nice guy, though I doubt he'll ever like me,'_

 _'Cassie is actually nicer than I thought, and fun too, I just don't know how to talk to her, I'm beginning to like her but I doubt she'll ever like me,'_

Bart was ready with a camera, grinning. Gar, the master mind of the prank had blended into a pack of seagulls and Jaime had his weapon out, one not useful in fights, but Bart insisted that it would be fun in pranks. Gar signaled Jaime to start.

Jaime wasn't sure about this but he gave in, and slowly, he flew above the swimming couple and used the weapon to make a huge wave in front of Cassie.

Cassie saw the wave coming and screamed in terror because the wave was 10 ft tall and she wasn't a very good swimmer unlike Robin, who was feeling peaceful.

Robin went underwater as soon as he saw the wave, but Cassie didn't.

She was pulled by the wave almost drowning until she felt something on her arm. Tim grabbed her and unconsciously pulled her against his chest as the wave brought them both coughing and spluttering to shore.

Tim was on top of Cassie, their noses almost touching, and his arm around her waist.

Tim's eyes grew as big as saucers as he sprang back, landing hard on his rear while Cassie scrambled from under him, coughing as her face grew as red as a beetroot.

"Y-You okay Cas?" Tim managed to say his face growing redder by the second.

"Y-y-yeah I'm f-fine." Cassie choked, mentally scolding herself to stop blushing.

Cassie turned away from Tim to look at the waves rippling onto the sand. Tim continued to watch Cassie and noticed how pretty she looked, her cobalt blue eyes, observant, her smile so happy and relaxed.

"You know Boy Wonder; you can put on your shades," Cassie said with a short laugh.

Tim's eyes grew wide at the thought that Cassie might have seen his eyes which Bruce had ordered to keep his identity a secret; he quickly found his shades, covered with a little sand.

"Don't worry, I didn't look, if that's what you're thinking," Cassie reassured him.

"Umm thanks, Bru- I mean, Batman ordered, umm told me to keep my identity a secret,"

"Yeah, it's okay. I guess..." Cassie replied getting up, "Coming Boy Wonder?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh of c-c-course!" Tim stammered, lost in her smile.

After they changed, they found the team in the lounge, M'gann hugging Garfield, Conner talking to Jaime and Bart, Mal with Karen, Nightwing, and Batgirl sparring, Zatanna practicing force bubbles with Rocket. Lagoon Boy was out of sight.

Tim followed Cassie to the hallway where their rooms were, both secretly enjoying each other's presence even in the dark.

Cassie turned to face Tim, they were so close she noticed he was taller than her and she had to look up a little,

"Thanks for the 'team bonding' Robin; I really had a nice time with... you," Cassie said, a little blush spreading across her already flushed cheeks. Tim rubbed the back of his head and gave her a short laugh.

"No problem! I had a great time too, Cassie."

They both stood there for a few moments before Cassie tip toed and gave Tim a kiss on the cheek and a little giggle.

"Goodnight Robin! See you tomorrow!" And with that said she watched Tim looked dumbfounded and went into her room.

"Goodnight, Cassie! Sweet dreams!" he managed to choke. He smiled to himself and went into his own room; his hand on the place Cassie kissed him.

It seemed like Boy Wonder was beginning to like Wonder Girl very much and he was perfectly okay with it.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since Boy Wonder had contact with a certain blonde. The past couple of days were vigorous and demanding.

Robin's attention was solely on team missions and his duties as the other half of the Dynamic Duo back in Gotham City. Being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and partner to Batman was a challenging task, no doubt.

Tim had to keep up good appearances as Bruce Wayne's son, and keep good grades at Gotham Academy, and try to avoid disaster in missions.

The lifestyle was hard but it was all worth it in the end. It was sort of training to Tim, a process that will harden him and prepare him for whatever he may have to face in his lifetime. Whether it was tracking down a serial killer or defusing a bomb in 20 seconds, Tim was ready and prepared.

What bothered him though was, during the past couple of days, he had a feeling that was slowly pestering him. It was a strange feeling, a feeling he'd never had before. It was a feeling of longing something, or in his case, someone.

Tim had a longing of speaking to Cassie for some odd reason, he wanted to get to know her more and wanted to hang out with her more. He wanted to know Cassie because she was a very interesting person in his eyes.

Sighing, Tim walked to the zeta tube in the bat cave. He had a long week and just wanted to be normal, even for one day. Zeta-ing to Mount Justice, Tim looked around the cave, hoping to find a sign that the team was there.

There were no sounds, indicating that no one was in the cave, Tim walked around just hoping to find one of his team mates just to talk about things.

Tim heard the zeta tube announcing 'Zatanna B08' heading towards the zeta tube he saw Zatanna in civilian clothes holding a bag of food.

"Zatanna, what are you doing here?" He asked her with a small smile. "Oh hey, Tim, I was looking for Dick, maybe have lunch with him or something,"

Tim shrugged, "I don't think he's here, Zatanna." He said, slowly.

Zatanna frowned "Oh, I brought some food." She said, and then brightened like she had a brilliant idea, she said "Em hitw mit ginrb," (Bring him with me)

And Tim followed her into the room because of her spell as she started to set the table he asked, "Uh, what are you doing Zatanna?" raising both eyebrows at the older hero.

Zatanna smiled, "Well since I can't have food with the original Boy Wonder, I'll have it with the current one,"

She smiled again after talking; Tim smiled back and sat down on the chair opposite her, "any, how are things going for you, Tim?" She asked as she began to eat her food.

Tim took a bite of his own food and made a look that symbolized that he was pondering about how things were for him.

"Oh you know; fighting crimes with Batman and the Team, let's not forget to get straight A's and study half the time," he sighed.

"I know it's hard Tim but it's part of life and you got to deal with it. If you think you can do it, then you can," She put her hand on his shoulder comforting him.

Tim nodded, and smiled at her, thanking her for her advice.

Zatanna always seemed like a big sister to him, much like Barbara. She was nice, caring, smart, and fun person to hang out with.

"Hey Zatanna, how did you ask Dick out?"

The question caught her off guard, and she looked at him questioningly. It was odd Tim asking about her relationship with his adopted brother.

"Well... I think it was the kiss I gave him on New Year's Eve." She said, smiling and then looked at him with concern, "Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"What? No, It's just that you two make a great couple, and I was wondering if I could ever be in one like you two, heck, I need a girlfriend first!" he replied, and then chuckled softly but with a hint of sadness.

Zatanna looked at him understandingly, "You know Tim you don't have to beat yourself up like that, I'm sure there are many girls who would love to be your girlfriend," She said, giving him a supportive smile while he returned it with a sad one.

"I don't know Zatanna, the reason I asked you is that I've been feeling kind of funny lately. I mean, I don't even know the person but I just want to run up to her and just... I don't even know myself!"

He looked away, embarrassed that he was telling _Zatanna_ this. "It's cute Tim; you're beginning to like someone huh? Orrr, you already have a crush on this lucky lady,"

Zatanna smiled and giggled, causing Tim to blush a little. Thank goodness his eyes were covered or Zatanna would already know how he felt.

Tim was flustered and ate some more food, "Zatanna... I think I may have a slight interest in her."

Zatanna started giggling, Tim looked at her like she was crazy. "Tim, you're not 'slightly interested', you _like_ her, don't you?"

Tim was flustered again and started to nervously laugh with Zatanna. Zatanna was thrilled to hear that the little Boy Wonder had a crush on a girl. It was exciting and fun at the same since he was like a little brother to her.

"You're growing up so fast Tim, but tell me, who is this lucky lady?" she asked curiously.

Tim blushed and looked away for a moment "It's uh someone on the team..."

Zatanna nodded but couldn't help but smile, and then she looked thoughtful, much to Tim's discomfort.

"What is it?" He asked her nervously, she didn't answer but put two fingers together, deep in thought, and suddenly-

"IT'S CASSIE!"

"What?! No! I mean yes! I mean... HOW DID YOU FIND OUT" Tim yelled the last part, blushing redder than the beetroot in Zatanna's hand.

Zatanna looked triumphant, "M'gann saw her try to comfort you a week ago," she stated.

"When... Ohh" Tim remembered how he had replied and felt bad.

"Then," Zatanna continued, "Barbara said she was crying after your failed mission, and she said something like 'She didn't want to hurt your feelings', so I put two and two together and knew it was her!"

Tim looked ashamed of himself, "Sh-she was crying after the mission?" Zatanna put a hand on his shoulder,

"Yeah she was, but it's okay Tim, it happens. Besides, you two didn't look like you were fighting when you came from the beach, looking redder than a thousand roses," Zatanna said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I guess we were – are in good terms," Tim said, avoiding the 'blushing' part of Zatanna's sentence.

Zatanna just looked at him with a small smile on her lips.

"She is so sweet and clever. She looked soooo beautiful at the beach." Tim thought smiling dreamily, without know he had said it aloud.

"You've got it soooo bad Tim!" Zatanna laughed at his dreamy look which was so unlike straight faced Tim.

"I said that out loud?" Tim gasped, horrified.

"Yeah, you did. Good luck, love bird!" She waved to Tim as she left via zeta tube,

"Bye, Zatanna! Thanks for the talk; I hope Dick plans to marry you someday!" He added slyly.

"You're welcome Tim!" she waved once, then left, blushing harder than him.

After Zatanna left, Tim retired to his room, still thinking about Wonder Girl. He lay down in bed, still in his usual civvies, when he heard a sharp knock on the door; he got up, hoping it was 'her'.

It was 'her' and a soon as Tim opened the door, Cassie gave him a quick hug and a warm smile,

"Did ya miss me Robin?" she asked with a grin, and Robin's heart missed a beat.

"Uh I guess?" he answered hastily, looking uncertainly at her in his internal embarrassment. When he replied like that, Cassie looked down, a little sad, and walked back a step,

"Cassie, hey, Cassie," He put his hand on her arm and tugged it a little, then finished,"Of course I missed you, don't look like that,"

Tim gave her a small smile which elated a happy smile from her. "Hey ummm... Cassie, do you, umm... Wanna go get some fresh air somewhere?"

"Sure! Let's go have some fun" she replied cheerfully.

"Great, the park maybe?" Tim asked as they reached the mission room. Cassie nodded and grabbed his arm, both going into the zeta tube.

* * *

 _Someone save me...this is so embarrassing, reading what I wrote before...ahhh..I'm sooo not reading this again._


	7. Chapter 7

They both got teleported to Gotham city and got stuck in the small phone booth together. Tim's face turned red in embarrassment when he felt himself pressed firmly on top of Cassie, whose face matched his, crimson as she struggled to get out.

They finally did, both their faces burning in embarrassment. Cassie cleared her throat after a few moments, forcing herself to look at Tim, who was avoiding her gaze just as much as she was.

"Ahem..." he looked up at her, "Where to?" Cassie asked, smiling a little awkwardly at him.

Tim nodded quickly, "Oh, yeah," he said, "Come on, I know this great place," he added, sneakily taking Cassie's hand and pulling her with him.

Cassie blushed a little at the contact, but ran after him, letting Tim lead her to a nearby park. It was a large park, with long winding pathways and trees scattered all over the place. Families were having picnics, people were walking their dogs, and couples were strolling through the park, hand in hand.

Tim realized that they must look like one of those couples, and immediately let go of Cassie's hand when he saw that a group of people from Gotham Academy were watching them from afar.

Cassie quirked an eyebrow at his back, but smiled nonetheless, "Come on," she said, happily, walking forward and plopping herself down on a bench, sighing contentedly.

Tim followed her a little slowly, and sat down next to her, silently observing her from the corner of his eye. Her cheeks were flushed, blue eyes were sparkling and that smile...oh he loved that smile.

' _Cute... Wait what?! Where did that thought come from? Timothy Jackson Drake, get a hold of yourself. What are you thinking?!'_ he scolded himself, feeling his cheeks burn at his own thoughts.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, something came jumping out of a nearby bush and ran to Tim, throwing itself on his lap and licking his face.

"Ahhh! What is it, get it off me!" Tim shouted, trying to pull the animal off of himself. Cassie, who had been dreamily looking around, whipped her head around in surprise.

She laughed outright when she saw a small brown puppy, licking enthusiastically at Tim's cheek, "Here, let me help," she grinned, reaching out and gently taking the puppy off of Tim, much to his relief.

"He likes you," She laughed again, reading the collar on the energetic puppy, "It's saying Max...he must belong to someone, Robin," she observed, looking up at Tim, who was rubbing vigorously at his cheek, trying to get the dog saliva off of him.

Cassie's lip twitched violently at his annoyed expression and bit back her laughter.

"And what do you want me to do?" Tim asked, looking back at her amused face.

"What I want you to do," she poked him on emphasis, "Is help me find the owner, come on," she said, getting up, the excited puppy in her arms.

Tim groaned and leaned back into the bench, "Do I have to?"

"Yes,"

He groaned again and spread his arms around him, lazily, "I don't want to. You go..."

Cassie rolled her eyes at him, "See how lazy he is, Max? He needs to exercise more, doesn't he? He's too lazy?" she cooed to the puppy.

Tim looked at her, a smirk rising to his face, "You think I need to exercise more? Glad you noticed, Cassie," he teased. Cassie's eyes widened, and she looked back at him, "I didn't mean it like that!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

Tim grinned at her, "Sure you didn't," he continued, putting a hand up to his shirt, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't – wait, what're you doing?" Cassie broke off in the middle, not feeling too sure about the teasing look on Tim's face, or the hand that had was on the hem of his tee-shirt.

"I don't know, Cassie," Tim said, his smirk more visible than ever, as he teasingly lifted the corner of his shirt, showing well-toned abs from underneath, "is this exercise enough for you, milady?"

Cassie turned beet red and struggled not to look at them, as she tried to say something sassy in return. The words stayed stuck in her mouth, and she thought she must've looked stupid standing there, mouth slightly open.

Tim smirked even more, "So that's a yes?" he said, cockily, getting up and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Cassie blushed even more, "Tease," she muttered under her breath, glaring at Tim who only winked and laughed in return.

"Cheeky much?" she said when she finally regained the ability to speak.

Tim grinned, "Flustered much?" he shot back.

Cassie simply lifted both eyebrows at him, ' _My turn,'_ she thought, evilly.

"What if we switch that around, Boy Wonder," she winked at him, handing him Max and making sure to 'accidentally' brush her hand against his as she did. Tim's face flushed lightly, but he simply took the puppy, the cocky expression still on his face, but the smirk faltering.

Cassie smiled innocently at him, even though she was inwardly cackling at his reaction, before starting to walk ahead of him, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement as Tim's face.

Tim followed her, clearing his throat hesitantly, "H-How do we find the owner?" he asked, quickly catching up with Cassie, the energetic puppy in his arms.

Cassie shrugged and looked up at him. To Tim, it was all in slow motion, her face turning to him, a soft smile on her pink, pretty lips, her eyelashes opening slowly, revealing the big blue, twinkling eyes underneath them. It was like a dream.

Cassie's lips twitched violently at his dazed expression, and she kept herself from laughing outright, "What's wrong, Robin?" she said, smoothly, a smirk tugging on her lips.

Tim's eyes widened behind the sunglasses, "N-Nothing," he replied hurriedly, acting as if nothing had happened, though his reddening face said differently.

"Flustered much?" Cassie mimicked him, smirking widely at his reddening face. So the teasing continued, and finally, the two fell in comfortable silence as they walked down the path together, sometimes accidentally brushing against each other's' shoulders.

"Max! Max! Where are you?"

Cassie jumped, feeling startled when she heard a small girl's voice calling out. Tim evidently had heard too, and struggled with the pup in his arms as it jumped off and ran down the path, "Wait! Where are you...oh," his voice trailed off, and he watched as Max jumped into the outstretched arms of a small girl, who hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! You found Max!" The little girl cried, smiling happily as she looked up at Tim and Cassie, "Thank you!"

Cassie smiled at her, "No problem," she laughed, watching the happy girl hug her pet with a very relieved expression.

Her mother was behind her, and having seen Tim and Cassie, she walked up to them, "Thank you so much for finding our Max, he had been lost for a long time and we were just about to leave,"

Cassie smiled back at the woman, "You're welcome, it was fun playing with him," she laughed lightly, shaking the woman's outstretched hand.

The mother, who was happy to have found the pet, said thankfully, "Well, thanks again. You two are a very nice couple."

Cassie's smile turned into a look of horror, and she exchanged embarrassed glanced with Tim, feeling her cheeks redden for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"I'm not...he's not...we're not," Cassie choked, looking at the stone path in front of the girl.

"She isn't my...we aren't," Tim said quickly, his voice shaky.

They both stammered, avoiding eye contact with each other, Cassie rubbing her arm nervously, and Tim was staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing ever.

"Oh I'm sorry, you two seem so perfect together," the woman said as she laughed, a little mischievously which only Tim caught onto.

"Well goodbye! Come on Lucy," And with a wink to Tim, she left.

"Umm," Cassie said breaking the awkward silence, as she followed Tim to a bench. "That was..."

Tim laughed awkwardly, "Yeah...uhm..." his voice trailed off, and he glanced up at the sky. It was darkening since it was almost sunset, "We should go..."

Cassie nodded, "Sure," she smiled at him, following Tim as he started to walk down the path again. Within moments, they were outside, and it was getting dark.

They walked in comfortable silence down the empty road, remembering the events of the day happily, despite, or perhaps because of the teasing, smirks and everything else.

Cassie slowed down a little, and let Tim walk ahead of her. She was lost in thought, and suddenly, she heard someone's footsteps in a dark alley. She stopped abruptly and squinted her eyes, trying to see what was there. She saw someone jump over the bars and start running to the other side of the road. What confused her and scared her, was that the person had something in his hand, something that glistened when the light fell on it.

She had heard the robberies in Gotham, but this person didn't look like the normal thief. She tugged Robin's arm, "Did you see that?" she asked quietly, looking at him.

Tim turned around, "What?" he asked, confusedly, "I didn't hear anything,"

Cassie bit her lip, "I saw someone," she mused, "It can't be good, come on," she said, giving another tug to his arm and suddenly taking off in the direction of the alley.

"Cassie, wait up!" Tim exclaimed, not having enough time to process what had happened before she darted away. He groaned and ran to catch up with her.

' _God, she can run,'_ he thought, going faster to catch up with her fast pace. He breathlessly ran after her and bent over his knees when he caught up, breathing heavily, "Don't do that," he hissed at her.

But Cassie wasn't listening to him, she was peering at a ware house, that was not far from them. It was surrounded by an empty, dark, field sort of place.

"What's this?" Cassie asked presently, looking back at Tim, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Tim frowned, "It's called the abandoned ware house...some man used to use this before, but he left years ago...why?" he replied, seeing the seriousness on Cassie's face.

"I saw someone go in," she replied, biting her lip as if in thought, "Let's go!" she grabbed his arm, tugging it forward.

Tim pulled back, "Wait, what?! Why?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"let's go see who it is," Cassie replied in a 'duh' voice.

Tim frowned, "What? No, we can't do that!" he said quickly, "It's not our business. This is how things are in Gotham, Cassie, you must've just seen something,"

Cassie rolled her eyes and gave him a pleading look, "Let's just see? Then we can go..?" she insisted, and Tim couldn't resist her pleading face.

"Fine!" he sighed, making Cassie punch the air in excitement, "We go then we come back, okay?" he added firmly, looking at Cassie for a response. She nodded, mocking his serious face.

Tim rolled his eyes, "You're going to get us killed, you know!" he hissed at her, running after her when she took off once more.

Cassie didn't reply but kept going until she was only a little far from the large ware house, "The person went in, I think," she said in a low tone.

"You _think_?!" Tim groaned, and Cassie quickly threw her hand over his mouth.

She put a finger to her lips, "Come on," she hissed, "There's an open window, we can go from there – oh stop being such a sissy, come _on_ ,"

Tim rolled his eyes at her and followed as she easily slipped in from the window. No one would be able to see them because it was very dark.

He slipped inside after her, and landed on his feet on hard cement, "Now what?" he asked her, tugging on her arm to see if she was there.

Cassie frowned, "Let's go find him," she replied, glancing around in the dusty place, she had to squint to see because it was so dark and dirty.

Tim bit his lip and looked around as well. It was like any ware house, dusty and dirty. There were barrels and wooden boxes all over the place, some covered in a few inches of dust, "Wait," Tim said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out his utility belt.

"You brought your utility belt?" Cassie raised her eyebrows, "I'll never understand you bats..."

Tim rolled his eyes at her and continued fumbling around with his utility belt. Cassie waited beside him, a little impatiently, but he could tell that her fidgeting was out of nervousness, and the fact that she stood nearer to him than was necessary showed him that she was a little scared as well.

He didn't tease her about it, not wanting to annoy her more. Well, maybe it was because he liked her near him, but he didn't think that, right?

"Alright, use this," he said finally, holding up a small torch.

Cassie took it, "Thanks, what about you?" she asked, looking questioningly at him, but he simply shrugged.

The two walked carefully through the ware house, Cassie leading the way and Tim behind her. After going through several rooms, all dusty and broken, Robin touched her shoulder, making her jump slightly, "Cassie, there's nothing here. No one's in here, let's go," he said.

Cassie bit her lip, "I swear I saw someone-"

"Maybe you did, they must've gone...I don't like the look of this place," Robin cut in.

"-Before I was so rudely interrupted," Cassie paused, "Just...one more room, okay? I have a good – well, bad- feeling about this one...okay?"

Tim sighed, "One more, then we're out," he agreed, following Cassie as she touched the handle of a fairly clean door and swung it open.

Cassie jumped when it hit the wall and made a loud crack. This room was different from the others, and maybe, like Cassie said, there was something good...or bad.

There were weapons, actually, weapons hung all over the walls. Different types, it wasn't the typical flamethrower or rifle, no, these were different. Types they hadn't seen before...right?

Tim's eyes widened and he recognized the weapons immediately, apparently, Cassie had too, and she was looking excitedly at him, "Cassie! These are the-"

"The weapons you blew up," someone interrupted.

Cassie jumped for what seemed like the hundredth time and bumped into Tim in her surprise. Whipping her head around, she saw Joker coming out of the dark corner, a knife shining in his hand.

Her eyes widened in fear and she backed away a few feet, clutching Tim's arm in her fear.

"Now, birdbrain, because you ruined my weapons, I'll ruin you," the Joker grinned maliciously and lunged for Tim.

Robin, unlike Cassie, had already taken out his bo-staff, ready to fight, "Try me," he shot back, his eyes narrowing at Joker.

"Oh, no need to get violent, I wasn't going to hurt you," the Joker, before anyone could do anything, threw his dagger straight at Cassie, who in her fear hadn't moved a muscle.

For Robin the scene was in slow motion, Joker throwing it, the dagger passing him, Cassie flinching back as a scream escaped her lips, and the dagger going straight into her stomach.

"This is for destroying everything in Star City, BAT BRAT" The Joker shouted in a menacing tone, he laughed his sinister laugh.

The dagger landed straight in her stomach, making her crumble to the floor, blood immediately spilling out of her cut and soaking her shirt. The pain was too much for her, she tried getting up again, but black started covering her vision, and within moments she passed out. She was losing blood quickly and was soon lying in a pool of her own blood.

Robin gasped when he realized what Cassie had done, then glared at the Joker. He ran at him, growling, threw a foot on his face leaving a mark, the Joker passed out from the sudden blow, as Robin landed another, hard kick on his stomach, then threw knockout gas at him.

He wanted to kill him, kill him for hurting Cassie. But he had better things to do, she was in danger. Robin sprinted to Cassie moving tangled blonde hair from her bloody face, he gathered her in his arms, easily because she was a light weight. But he was scared, Cassie was really hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie, come on," he mumbled, hurriedly reaching to his earpiece to call Nightwing.

"Robin to Nightwing, do you copy, come in Nightwing," Tim tried to say it calmly but couldn't.

 _"Nightwing here, what's wrong, Tim?"_ Dick asked, worry in his tone.

"Send the bioship to warehouse number 9, Gotham City, near the Corner Park! I'll explain later, Wonder – Cassie's hurt! Quick, Dick!" Robin yelled into the earpiece, worried.

 _"On our way, hold on, Tim,"_ he heard Dick say, and hurried voices followed before he clicked off once more.

Tim looked at Cassie, his heart beating a thousand miles an hour, "I'm so sorry," he muttered, feeling faint when he saw her pale face.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two days since Cassie had gone into operation and Tim still blamed himself.

Tim was with Dick, going over what happened yet once again. Nightwing wanted to be sure what happened and warehouse 9 was being searched for any more clues about 'The Light' and the Joker was in Belle Reve.

 _-FLASH BACK TWO DAYS AGO-_

 _'What did I do? Cassie's hurt because of me. It's my fault! Oh god I'm such an idiot!'Robin thought while his wounds were being handled by Miss Martian._

 _'ROBIN! It's not your fault! Stop thinking that!' M'gann cut in angrily in a mind link, 'Stop blaming yourself...she'll be fine...okay?'_

 _"M'GANN STAY OUT OF MY HEA-"_

 _"I asked her to Robin, please, it was not your fault. Cassie will be alright!" Zatanna inturupted, trying to convince him. Great, apparently everyone's in his head._

 _"Sh-she, I didn't know how much she meant to me Zee... And now?"_

 _"Tim! She will be alright!" Nightwing said putting a hand on Tim's shoulder._

 _Black Canary walked into the room, "It's done, all we can do now it wait, and she's in a coma..."_

 _In the mission room..._

 _"Good job Robin, you've captured the Joker, and we are searching the warehouse 9. But how did you know where the Joker was and find the warehouse AND capture the Joker without any serious injuries?" Batman questioned._

 _"It was Cassie, it was all Cassie," Tim said, looking at his mentor, sadly._

 _-END FLASHBACK -_

"You can leave now Tim, but please, get some rest," Nightwing said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

... 

Tim couldn't 'get some rest' as Dick said, and he twisted and turned in bed, feeling more anxious about Cassie by the minute. The injury shouldn't have been too bad, but she had lost a lot of blood, and the bioship hadn't arrived in time.

He slid out of bed and went to the lounge, feeling like he couldn't sleep anymore.

 _In the medical room..._

Cassie woke up with a jolt, _'Where's Robin, where's the Joker? Is Robin okay? Is he hurt?_ ' she thought.

 _'CALM DOWN CASSANDRA SANDSMARK,'_ she told herself.

She looked at her surroundings; she was in the medical room, why?  
Then, everything came back to her. In the park, the warehouse, Joker, the dagger and...Robin!

 _'Robin, is he okay? Is he hurt?'_

Cassie jumped out of bed and limped towards the door. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and drank some water, and then she heard a sigh.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her into the lounge where she saw a dark figure sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Wh-who's there?" She asked a little scared, as she opened the lights.

'The figure', at the sound of her voice, jumped up from the couch, his eyes wide behind the dark shades.

"Cassie!" Robin exclaimed, quickly running towards her and hugging her tightly.

Cassie, for a few moments, was struck dumb by Tim's sudden affection, but put her arms around his shoulders, sighing in relief.

"Are you alright, does it hurt anywhere?" Tim blabbered as soon as Cassie pulled back from the hug.

Cassie put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Yeah I'm fine," she smiled.

Tim held her hand in his, "Are you sure? I was so worried," he said gently.

"I'm fine, what about...You got hurt!" Cassie exclaimed, putting two fingers lightly on a scar on Tim's chin.

"I'm alright..." Tim reassured her, sighing in relief.

The two heroes looked at each other for a few moments, before Tim asked, slowly, "Why did you do it?"

Cassie frowned, "Do what?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"Take the dagger, you got really hurt, and lost a lot of blood," Tim told her, feeling very guilty about this, as he looked down at her.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," Cassie replied, smiling as she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Thanks, Cassie," Tim smiled at her, happy she was okay, and Cassie smiled back, but suddenly she frowned a little then bit her lip before slowly reaching up and touching his shades.

"Cassie, what ar-" Tim asked, his eyes behind his sunglasses wide.

Cassie didn't reply, she just pinched the side of them with three fingers, before whispering.

"Please?"

Tim nodded, not being able to bear her being sad at the moment.

Cassie gulped, carefully slid them off, breathing deeply when she saw two grey eyes looking down at her with affection.

"Wow," she breathed, as he smirked at her reaction, then as if as sudden thought came in his mind, he pulled her close to him, putting his arms around her back, he bent down, brushing his lips lightly on her cheek, so lightly that it sent shivers through her nerves.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered, and when she didn't answer, he traced the line of her cheekbone, "Or now,"

His lips slid lower, "Or now,"

Cassie moved a step back, and Tim looked startled, "I'm sorr-" he started, but was cut off by her soft lips against his.

Her arms went around his shoulder, one hand playing with his black hair. He pulled her closer, his arm tightening around her thin waist.

Cassie drew back slowly and looked into his dreamy eyes. Suddenly, she whispered, "Come on,"

Tim obliged as she pulled him towards the couch, and sat down, Tim following.

"Aren't you tired," she asked softly, still holding his hand.

"Yeah, a little..." he mumbled, as she leaned closer to him, and he put his arm around her. Both drifting into sleep, slowly.


End file.
